Anakin's lightsaber
by anakin'sgirl12345678910
Summary: anakin gets a green lightsaber and steels it from the store. much like me lolz


Anakin Skywalker was waiting for Obi-wan to arrive on planet Naboo, because he was finally a Jedi knight and it was time for him to get a new lightsaber. Anakin he was very good looking, I had brown curly hair and blue eyes and he was very tall and thin. Obi-wan was tall and thin as well and he blond hair and blue eyes, he was very kind. He was really excited, he couldn't wait to get rid of his old crappy blue one, it didn't even work anymore, and this time he wanted a green one, the best one that works all the time, like a Jedi master. He hoped that Obi-wan will get him a green one. Obi-wan was taking very long, and Anakin was getting very impatient, so he decided to go look for Obi-wan on Planet Coruscent. "What the heck is he doing in Coruscent?" Anakin thought. "Come on R2, Obi-wan is taking really long, I gotta go find him on Coruscent," said Anakin impatiently.

"No Anakin, Obi-wan told you to stay here, he said he will be here soon," R2 beeped.

"I know, but I really want a new light saber, mine is broken," Anakin whined. He ignored R2, and left to look for Obi-wan. R2 was in the back of his star fight, he was getting annoyed with Anakin's complaining.

While Anakin was looking for Obi-wan on Coruscent, Obi-wan had arrived on Naboo. Obi-wan went to look for Anakin, but he wasn't there, so he asked Anakin's secret wife Padme, Padme was very beautiful, she was tall and thin and she had long curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Padme, have you seen Anakin?" asked Obi-wan.

"No, I just got here," Padme answered. Padme was out too, so she didn't know where Anakin went. Padme had arrived at the same time as Obi-wan.

"R4, please contact R2," said Obi-wan firmly. The little droid did what he was told. He found R2, on Coruscent. "Anakin are you there?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, I came to look for you," said Anakin replied. R2 squealed.

"Why, I was heading back to Naboo anyway, you didn't have to look for me, I was having a hard time with my star fighter, come back, I need to get you a new lightsaber," said Obi-wan.

"Wow, that Anakin is sure impatient," Obi-wan said looking annoyed. Padme just laughed, sure she thought Anakin was impatient, but she still loved him. She always loved him.

Anakin arrived soon enough, at least Obi-wan was patient enough to wait for Anakin. Anakin ignored Obi-wan and ran up to Padme. "Hey Ani, you are so funny," Padme laughed.

"How?" Anakin asked getting annoyed at her laughing.

"Because, couldn't wait to get your lightsaber, and you went all the way to Coruscent to look for Obi-wan," Padme started to calm down. "Ok, that wasn't funny; Obi-wan didn't even contact me to tell me there was something wrong with his star fighter," said Anakin annoyed. Padme stopped laughing and told Anakin about her day. Anakin cheered up a bit.

"Anakin, come on, we have to go get your new lightsaber, you are a Jedi Knight now, and later tonight we have a meeting with the council," said Obi-wan. Anakin left with Obi-wan to the lightsaber store to find a lightsaber for him. Anakin went over to look at the green lightsabers, they were so expensive and they were only for a Jedi master, he really wanted one though. "Hey Obi-wan, come here," Anakin called from the Green lightsaber section.

"Thank you so much for training me to become a Jedi, you were really good, and I appreciate it," said Anakin pretending to be nice.

"What do you want Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"A green lightsaber," said Anakin quickly.

"No, those are expensive, and you are not a Jedi master yet, you can either get a blue one like your old one, or a red one," Obi-wan suggested.

Anakin grunted, now he wanted to become a Jedi master, just for a green lightsaber. Just as Obi-wan went to look around, for some more lightsaber options, Anakin slowly took one of the green lightsabers and put it in his old lightsaber bag. Just then a security guard came up to him. "Excuse me, open your bag please," said the guard firmly.

"What do you mean? I don't have anything in my bag," Anakin lied. "Go away, I don't have anything, leave me alone or I will kill you with my special green lightsaber," Anakin shouted

"You don't talk like that to me, are you sure that lightsaber is yours?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, do you think I would steal one from here, I have my own," Anakin lied. "I am a Jedi master now, my father who is the Senator of Naboo bought it for me because he is so generous," Anakin lied. Anakin didn't really have a father; he didn't even know anything about his father. "Ok, so then if you have your own, why are you here then?" asked the guard.

"Um I am buying one for my Padawan learner. His name is Sam and his old one broke, so I have to get him one," Anakin lied again.

"Are you sure you didn't take anything?" asked the guard.

"NO, I DIDN'T, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Anakin screamed.

Anakin quickly ran up to hide where Obi-wan was. "Here Obi-wan I found, a red one," Anakin Whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Obi-wan asked.

"I am loosing my voice," Anakin lied again. "Can we please leave now, I really want to see Padme," Anakin whined.

Obi-wan listened as soon as they left they got home.

Anakin quickly went up to his room. He opened his green lightsaber, and started swinging it around, he knock a few of his things down. "Oops," Anakin started worrying that Obi-wan was going to come up and ask what was going on.

"Anakin, are you alright," said Padme as she entered the room.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, hey Padme, I want to show you something but you better not tell Obi-wan, this is between you and I," Anakin whispered.

"What?" Padme asked.

"I went to get my new lightsaber, and I stole this green one from the store, and one of the guards actually thought it was mine," Anakin laughed.

"Anakin, why would you do that, that is not like you, you should go take it back, besides your not even a Jedi master yet," said Padme looking worried. "If the Jedi council finds out that you stole something, they probably won't trust you anymore and they won't make you a Jedi master at all," Padme convinced.

"Oh know, I can't go back now, the guard is going to wonder why I am taking it back," Anakin whined

"Look, tonight after the meeting with the Jedi council, we will sneak at the store and take it back, then they won't know about it," Padme told him. The two of them looked at each other again. "Please don't tell Obi-wan though," said Anakin.

"I won't," said Padme. Padme hugged him tight. She loved Anakin so much, but she didn't want him to be excluded from the council.

Later on that evening, Anakin went to get ready for the meeting with the Jedi council. He was so nervous. "Are you ready for this, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yup," said Anakin looking worried.

Once they got up to the meeting, they found Mace Windu. He was fighting the Chancellor Master Windu, what's going on?" Obi-wan asked. "I found out from Master Yoda, that Chancellor Palpatine is the sith lord that we have been looking for," Mace told him. Anakin was surprised. "Chancellor you are under arrest!" Mace yelled firmly.

"No, you are finished," Palpatine sneered. Palpatine tried to kill Master Windu, but he was trying to stop Palpatine.

"Here let me help you Master!" Anakin yelled. Just as Anakin turned on his lightsaber, Obi-wan looked at him in shock. Anakin was freaked out, he didn't know that he took the green one; he thought it was the red one. "Everybody freeze!" Obi-wan ordered. Mace and Palpatine stopped fighting, just as Mace turned around he saw Anakin's lightsaber. "Anakin, where did you get that lightsaber?" Obi-wan asked angrily.

Anakin was so worried that he couldn't tell. Palpatine was lying at Anakin's feet whimpering. Just then Anakin blurted out. "Ok, Obi-wan, I stole it from the lightsaber store, I was angry that I wasn't allowed to get one yet, I just really wanted to get one and become a Jedi master, but I guess I am not ready," Anakin said sadly. Obi-wan shook his head.

"I really sorry I did though, will you forgive me, I am talking to the council too, that was not like me honestly," Anakin said again.

"Anakin, I am so disappointed in you, you are now going to go write a note to the store and I will go bring the lightsaber back with the note," said Obi-wan angrily.

"Anakin, I know that it's your first meeting, I will still let you be in the council, but you cannot mess up anymore, Jedi knights don't steal lightsabers to become Jedi masters," Mace said angrily.

"Thanks," Anakin smiled.

Later that evening, Palpatine had not been defeated yet, and Mace was almost killed, Palpatine had became the emperor, but Anakin and Padme didn't care about that, Padme was happy that Anakin was back to normal again, and that his was kind and selfless again.

Anakin didn't care about becoming A Jedi master yet, for now he was just going to focus on being a Jedi Knight and taking care of Padme.

The End


End file.
